


The Party and the After Party

by zialless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anthony and Louis are really not the main subject here, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, I didn't really write anything about Anthony and Louis, I just wanted something relating to 7 minutes in heaven, M/M, Younger Zayn, Zayn's 3 years younger than Niall, older niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialless/pseuds/zialless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That wasn’t bad, right?” Niall makes an abrupt droning sound. </p><p>“N-no, it was cool.” Zayn says low and feeble.</p><p>“Cool.” Niall repeats, hoping it’d sound just as cool as Zayn. </p><p>It didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party and the After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Weeknd's song, The Party and the After Party. Some relation with the song whatsoever (except no one's doing any line and that party isn't as wild). Based from an idea that came to my mind about 7 minutes in heaven between Ziall. The age difference inspiration came from Drew (diagonziall on tumblr).
> 
> For those who don't know what 7 Minutes in Heaven is (since it's going to be the center point of it all), it was just a really popular 90's game where two people end up in a small room such as a closet, left freely alone to do whatever they please in 7 minutes, but the main idea is that you kiss for 7 minutes.
> 
> No beta, and I edited this like 5 times now. Apologize for the typos and weird shit.
> 
> As for the disclaimer: ain't none of this is real, and I wish it was. Don't show this work to any of the boys, btw.

This party could be better if there was a game. It doesn't have to be a board game—just a game will do to liven spirits up. Everyone that everyone knew was in the basement while the rest such as the invitees that the inviters couldn't really give a fuck that they left them up in the living room with their fucked up indie tracks. But two parties in a party really defined how large and not-so involved the boys were with the people who come to their party.

  
“Can you go up for me and see if—” Louis leans into Niall's ear, whispers this name that Niall couldn't help make a face at.  
  
“Who's tha'?” Niall scoffs as he eyes the girl across the room. It's rare to see a girl's curves when they wear jeans, and he loved his view of it right now.  
  
“Anthony.” Louis repeats again, hoping the name would ring in Niall's ear. “First year... He owes me something.” Louis shrugs.  
  
“A fucking kid! That's funny!” Niall shakes his head and tilts it back against the couch afterwards. “And somehow, tonight's the best time for'im to be owin' ya back.”  
  
“Would you just fucking do it!” Louis shoves him off the couch, and pulls his phone out, showing Niall he wasn't going to be discussing it anymore.  
  
He kicks the red cups tipped over on the stairs, moves to his left to miss the couple making out on the stairs before he opens the door leading to the hallway.  
  
Niall couldn't believe how bright the house was right now. There was a whole difference between the lights here and the basement that could've blinded him if he didn't block his eyes so fast.  
  
The atmosphere was most definitely different and it made Niall sick how dead everyone was. As he walks through, he notices about two people alone every few meters walking towards the living room; just talking, drinking coke. If people weren't doing that, they're playing _NBA 2K14_ in the living room.  
  
Niall pushes this blond lad's head forward who turned around with a scowl until he learns it's just his brother. Niall didn’t mind Luke hanging in the fraternity’s house as long as he listens to everything Niall says. He usually does.  
  
“Hey Niall.” He says as he tilts his head back, staring at his older brother.  
  
“You're in year 1, right Luke?” Niall shakes his shoulder. He scans the living room for someone who looks like they could be Anthony. Yet, there were so many kids.  
  
“I'm in year 2...” Luke says slowly as he lifts an eyebrow.  
  
“Do you know Anthony?” Niall ignores him.  
  
“There's Anthony Riach and then there's Anthony McCowell.”  
  
“Who's the one in first year?”  
  
“Riach. He's with Zayn.” Luke turns back to the screen but Niall shakes his shoulder again, now scanning the room for this Zayn guy too.  
  
“I only asked for Riach. Who the fuck is Zach?”  
  
“Zayn, Niall.” Luke corrects him. Not that he could care though. “They're in the kitchen I think.”  
  
“Tell'em to go downstairs.” Niall pats his shoulder one more time as a goodbye and turns to walk back to the basement's door.  
  
“Can I come?” Luke yells.  
  
“No. Just tell me if anything happens up here.”  
  
Niall loved Luke. He really did. Pretending that he didn't know him around campus was his thing, so Luke understands why he forgot that he's in year 2. It was very convincing that he actually thought he's in year 1 because what kind of a brother forgets their sibling’s age?  
  
Niall comes back down, and people are passing slips of paper around that he's given one once both of his feet were off the stairs.  
  
“What are we doing?” Niall sits down writing his name like everyone else.  
  
“7 minutes in Heaven.” Louis rests his elbows on his knees. “Was he there?”  
  
“Wow!” Niall snorts. He's actually really happy for this old-school game, or it's really just that everyone in the basement is really boring. “He should be coming. What does he owe you?”  
  
“Don't worry. Write his name down too.” Louis throws his pen to Niall who already had one.  
  
Niall grimaces when he remembers something else too. “Should I write Zach too?”  
  
“Do you mean his friend, _Zayn_?” Louis queries.  
  
“Who are these people?” Niall disdains, but he still writes both their names down on separate pieces of paper.  
  
Niall drinks down his beer as he notices two lads coming from the stairs. When he realizes how young they look, how their eyes shine, and how lost and confused they seem to be at the same time entering the place, that's Anthony and Zayn who're supposedly in first year.  
  
They look really pathetic to Niall, wandering in here wearing adidas trousers. He can't even tell the difference between who's who because he's never seen them on campus before.  
  
Everyone in the basement was passed around a hat with folded pieces of paper with their names written inside. Even Anthony and Zayn who took their time analyzing some sort of pattern within the game had to choose one. Bad enough they were basically glued to each other since they got here. How were they going to play with them being so shy?  
  
Niall looks around for this name, _Zach_. And Louis begins to laugh at him because—  
  
“That's Zayn.” He informs him. Niall didn’t even realize he wrote Zach down. He was supposed to write _Zane_.  
  
“Who is he!” Niall groans. He’s heard this name all night without a clue of knowing who the person is. He's also been hoping for the girl he's been eying. Leigh's her name and she couldn't be more than fucking cute to him.  
  
“He's behind Anthony.” Louis gestures with his chin.  
  
And Niall had to be paired with some lad who's hiding behind his friend. He didn't have to guess that Zayn was more than terrified of the seniors. Niall can agree, they were pretty scary group, but then again he just needs to lighten the fuck up. Freshmen were always like this. It's why they're always picked on. They're constantly afraid.  
  
Niall gets a hold of his eyes—not even half a second before Zayn's eyes fluttered away to look up at the ceiling before swallowing the build-up in his throat. He's standing awkwardly behind Anthony, even worse than him. His hand held his other arm's elbow, and every time he blinks, he'll be back to showing his bulging hopeful eyes that look like they were about to tear up. He bit his lip and looked down at his shoes and all Niall could do is shake his head at him.  
  
“Who'd you get?” Niall rolls his eyes.  
  
“Anthony.” Louis grins.  
  
“You kept his name.” Niall scoffs and takes a sip of his beer.  
  
“Who'd you get, Harry?” Amy yells. Someone has to start. No one was interested in having people watch them walking towards the closet. Harry had no problem doing such a thing.  
  
“Um...” Harry answers, shakes his slip of paper. “Leigh.”  
  
“Fuck...” Niall jeers and hides his face. He can't believe he's considering about going upstairs just to avoid this game that actually sounds fun.  
  
“Remember 7 minutes! There's no overtime.” Louis laughs, raising his cup to Harry and Leigh as they enter the closet.  
  
Niall doesn't see how Louis' enjoying this fucked up game. He's paired up with a fucking freshman like him and he's happy about it. And that's the sketchy thing; why _is_ he happy? They're the most annoying group of people at their school. Niall doesn't question his motive but he likes to think he already knows why he's kept Anthony as his partner. Instead, like everyone else, they listen to the rap tracks Louis' got in his phone while waiting for the closet to open or for something. Nothing fun happens in the closet. There would be if it was Niall and Leigh. But no, he's stuck with a kid who can't seem to unglue himself from his friend.  
  
7 minutes fly by and Harry's glowing like crazy as if he and Leigh did something. Harry was boring as fuck. Niall hung out with him once; all they did was watch _Love Actually._  
  
Louis isn't second but he was off the couch gesturing at Anthony whose eyes widened at him. And he couldn't be slower walking to Louis. Someone actually yelled at Anthony to hurry up.  
  
Now Niall's left alone on the couch, and so was his partner who was across the room with his lips curved in, fixated on his foot making swirls than his surroundings. Everyone else was doing something; either drinking or talking or kissing. Out of all people, Niall was excluded with Zayn. He hasn't been excluded out of anything since second year.  
  
He already made something of himself, why couldn't Zayn? Why'd he have to look cute? No, _not_ the type that Leigh's friend Jade is. A baby—he was cute like a baby. That wasn't attractive. In fact, it was embarrassing. He could be Niall's youngest brother if everyone wasn't smart enough to figure out that they weren't. Zayn's tan, mixed between Pakistani blood and British blood while Niall's Irish, meaning he's white as fuck. No mistake at all.  
  
 _Do they know 7 minutes are up?_ Niall overhears someone trying to whisper. He decided to get up and knock on the door. “You're done, Louis.” He mutters to avoid attention stirring between him and Anthony. He hopes he doesn't pick up what he said. He didn't want to be next in a closet with Zayn.  
  
It's quiet all of the sudden, and Niall knocks again to remind them what the 7 in the title means. But they come out, and Niall's eyes widen at how trashed they looked. He's sure Louis and Anthony couldn't have fucked. 7 minutes wasn't enough for that to happen.  
  
Niall shakes his head when Louis smirks at him as he sits down on the couch, Anthony taking Niall's place. He hopes that it doesn't mean what he thinks. He's not excited about the game anymore as he was in the first place. He'd drop out now if he can.  
  
“ _That's it?_ ” Amy frowns. “I swear there were like a few more.”  
  
“Niall's got someone.” Louis fake coughs.  
  
He couldn't believe Louis would do that. Maybe he can. He always screws with his plans.  
  
“Well, _wait._ Who has mine?” Niall gestures for people to stop talking. They all look around for an answer; even Niall who's begging for someone to claim his name. He begins to pace, hoping someone at least would have is name. No one. _No one_ was saying anything and he huffs in aggravation when he turns to Zayn.  
  
“Let's go.” Niall mumbles, barely moving his lips from across from the closet to Zayn who won't even look up from his shoes. Banging his hand on the door, Zayn lifts his head in bewilderment, wide-eyed at Niall who couldn't believe is talking to him.  
  
“It's your turn.” Niall forcing his words down; he couldn't be angrier than now. He wants to play but he couldn't without his stupid partner who doesn't even want to participate.  
  
“I-I'm not playing.” Zayn waves his hands to support his rejection. Niall sighs as he curses under his breath. This is why freshmen aren't liked in school.  
  
“I have your name.” Niall shakes the slip in his hand.  
  
“I-I don't know... This isn't right.” Zayn stammers as he fiddles with his fingers.  
  
“It's _not_ supposed to be.” Niall groans, getting a hollow bang from his head when he leans it back against the door.  
  
“Zayn, just go in.” Anthony lifts both of his eyebrows. He's trying to hint something that Niall doesn't care for. If it gets Zayn in the closet, then great. At least one freshman knows what doing they're supposed to be doing.  
  
Zayn takes his time walking over to Niall. It's like he couldn't be any more annoying than he already is. He shoves him into the room, entering himself but looks back at Louis who's grinning with two thumbs up.  
  
 _Fuck you!_ Niall ends up mouthing to Louis. To piss him off even more, Louis stopped the tracks on his phone just to play _I_ _Miss You_ by _Blink 182_.  
  
He closes the door and everything was dead quiet but the music outside which is making everything worse than it seems. There's this whole gap between them that wouldn't exist if he was with Leigh. He looks at the boy who's so afraid of looking at him, exhaling at the disappointing turn out of this game. He doesn't even feel like breathing because he can't even hear Zayn breathe in this tiny room himself. 30 seconds into the game; time put to waste because of Zayn being so concerned. He shouldn’t be.

“We have 6 minutes to do _something_ in here.” Niall mutters in distaste. Zayn looks up from the floor, showing his lost puppy face.  
  
“W-what do we do?” He murmurs brokenly.  
  
“I'm pretty sure we're not kissing.” Niall laughs half-heartily. Zayn pouts hearing Niall's cold tone. He does have a say in what they’re going to be doing.  
  
It’s not fair Niall’s mad at him for his choice. He could tell him off. Only, he’s nice enough not to. He shrugs as he shakes his head. “S-sorry, I-I don't mean—”  
  
“Fuck it. Forget it.” Niall says tediously in a dull tone. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Anthony said for me to come with him.” Zayn murmurs.  
  
“Speak louder. I can't understand.” Niall crosses his arms. Bad enough he doesn't even make eye contact talking.  
  
“Anthony said to come with him here!” He's half-yelling now. It didn't need to be like that. At least he's looking up. But that would only last 2 seconds before he'd look back down.  
  
“For what?”  
  
“He said Louis invited him.”  
  
“Do you know why?”  
  
“No, sorry.” Zayn shakes his head.  
  
It's quiet again. 5 minutes left, and it's killing Niall how boring it is. Then he remembers 20 questions—a game that you end up leaning a bit of something about the other person. They weren't going to kiss any time soon, Niall has to accept it.  
  
“What do you like doing?” Niall sighs.  
  
Zayn perks up with a feeble smile. “Um, I illustrate—like comics and stuff. I, umm... Read too. Familiar with Catcher in the Rye?”  
  
“No. Tell me about it.”  
  
“Ok, um... There's a teenager named Holden who goes to a pretty impressive private school but he gets kicked out for failing all his classes but English. This was a few weeks before Christmas break so he couldn't let his parents know. He decides to run away, and goes through a series of self-realization and how the world goes about around him.”  
  
Niall found himself smiling at Zayn. Learning that, Niall quickly frowns but softens his expression after. “That's the most I've heard you talk.”  
  
“Sorry.” Zayn laughs very quietly.  
  
“No. It's good.” Niall looks down at his phone: _four minutes left_. He looks at him afterwards, and finds his sight fluttering from his. His eyelashes could kill someone.  
  
Since he was so afraid of him, he'll stare at him until he cracks and has to. Maybe it was the distance apart before, but Niall can't find himself to stop. He was even leaning his head against the doorframe, making himself comfortable in a supposedly uneasy and claustrophobic room.  
  
What was he saying before? _Baby cute?_ He is, in a way like Jade is. Not the brotherly type like he thought before. What _was_ he thinking? He knows people don't kiss their siblings because that's what he wants to do with Zayn right now, just as he pulls his eyes off his flitting eyelashes, eying his lips. He imagines sinking his teeth between them; actually feeling something there compared to the other people he's ever kissed. It's not like he's in the position to judge.

He's even better than Jade or Leigh combined, what the fuck was he thinking? There's something just pulling at him to look at Zayn as if he's star struck.  
  
He's feeling sick to his stomach thinking about a freshman like this. He was even younger than his brother. It should be fucked up to him; it's not though. If it was, he would immediately stop feeling the way he is now.  
  
“Niall, if I tell you something, you won't get mad?” He looks up but looks away as he asks, speeding his words out.  
  
“Why am I going to get mad?” Niall continues to watch his lips, hoping he'd talk more so he can see more of how his lips move when he articulates his words.  
  
“I-I can't kiss. I've never kissed anyone.” He confesses and Niall looks up to meet his eyes that actually stay staring at him.  
  
“D-do you want to?” Niall couldn't believe that. He was perfect to. _Fuck!_ He shouldn't be thinking like this about Zayn. Freshman and seniors never go together. But then there's Louis and Anthony who don't care either.  
  
“I want to but I'm sure you wouldn't. Look at me.”  
  
“I'm trying but you keep looking away.” Niall laughs quietly. He’s been eying him the whole night.  
  
“Oh! Um, sorry. I-I thought you hate me.” Zayn swallows and pushes himself back, just to hit against a box as Niall inches his body closer to his.  
  
“No?” Maybe he did, but that was before getting to know that he might not be such a bad person.

He holds the left side of Zayn's jaw, tense to his fingertips because Zayn's clenching his jaw enough to break his molars trying to keep his anxiety away. Then Niall’s arm latches around his tiny waist, pushing their hips closer. He can feel Zayn's nervousness easing off to him; he's shaking mad crazy and he's stiff. Everything felt tense to Niall, and he understands why he feels like this. Zayn shouldn't have to, it's _only_ Niall. He shouldn't be intimidating; he’s just as tall as him, giving the same enough of brooding looks at people. He even got one himself.

“You okay? Relax.” Niall speaks softly to coax him to actually relax. He can't force it upon him. It'd be contradicting why he said it in the first place. “You can put your hand on me.”  
  
It's only a suggestion. He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. Niall can't even hear him breathing to begin with—doubt he’ll lay a finger on him.  
  
“W-what do I do?” Zayn asks, hand clenched into a fist.  
  
“Just feel it.” Niall weakly tilts his head to the left before pressing mouth against Zayn who wasn't exactly expecting the taste of beer from Niall's lips so fast, accepts it anyways.  
  
Feeling it meant to not force yourself upon it. And Zayn's hoping his attempt on it by letting his lips settle between Niall's is good enough. His mind starts jolting franticly as he feels Niall's mouth pushing harder against his. He was trying his best to match pace with him. He can say it's the hardest thing while trying to close his lips accordingly with Niall's who just wouldn't seem to ease off on him. He hadn’t really imagined his first kiss to be the way it is now; noisy, slow, yet fast at the same time, and addictive. He can name a few more if he wasn't realizing how good it feels to be held so tight.  
  
There's this growing vibe inside his head that Niall wants him. He thinks that's okay, if he likes geeks and people out of his league. He likes Niall—well, has _liked_ him. That’s why Anthony brought him here in the first place—never been furious with Anthony when he confessed his mistake telling Louis about him liking Niall. Looking back, he shouldn’t have shunned him that day.  
  
“It's been 8 minutes, Niall.” Louis says like he's singing his own tune as he knocks on the door. Still Niall didn't peer of Zayn; continued to lock his lips between his. He just feels crazy good pressed against him.  
  
“ _Ni_ —” Zayn hisses, only to get cut off by his bottom lip being gnawed on.  
  
This _wasn't_ the time for this to happen. Zayn felt himself getting harder against Niall. He tried to push his hips to the side to avoid the obvious. Niall insisted him to stay. Rubbing his thigh against Zayn's clad, growing hard-on, he didn't mind. He’s supposed to mind. _Why isn’t he minding?_  
  
Niall parts at last; even though his lips were still touching Zayn's.

“That wasn’t bad, right?” Niall makes an abrupt droning sound.

“N-no, it was cool.” Zayn says low and feeble.

“ _Cool_.” Niall repeats, hoping it’d sound just as cool as Zayn.

It didn’t.

“Come upstairs to my room. I'll help you out.” His breath ghosts over Zayn's lips while he pulls his chin back to avoid touching Niall when he shakes his head.  
  
“I-I'm okay.” Zayn stammers. He's never felt more embarrassed than now. “I'll do it myself.”  
  
“You don’t have to.” Niall trails his fingers over Zayn's clad cock, causing him to whimper and push his hips back against the box. Niall’s thinking as he’s chortling, why he's doing this for a freshman. It's not like he's going to change his mind anyways, he'll willingly do it for him.  
  
“Niall!” Louis knocks on the door _again_. “Hurry up!”  
  
They snub Louis again. Just as Niall moves his lips to the crook of Zayn's neck, Zayn flinched at his hot breath, swallowed down the lump that would make him emit a whimper.

“I know what you need.” Niall brushes his lips against the curve of his jaw. “I can help you out.”  
  
Zayn tentatively nods his head. He _is_ offering and it would be rude not take it. Only, this would be his first too. He doesn't know if it's too much for a day. He's just learned how kissing goes and now he was going to be getting whatever Niall had in mind. Then he realizes anything can happen in parties. It would be wrong not to do anything.  
  
They ignore the teases directed towards them when they leave the basement. It wasn't a big deal, things happen in games such as 7 minutes in heaven. Rare to be paired up with someone as decent as Zayn.  
  
When they make it through Niall stumbling up the stairs, he pushes Zayn to sit at the edge of  his bed, pulling Zayn's shirt up from his neck, following with the trousers being pulled down. He settles between his legs, keeps a steady circulation of his fingers going over Zayn’s hard-on, trying with all his will not to let Niall touch him so hard. Niall pushes his mouth against his; that he didn't mind happening. He doesn't know about the neck as Niall switched from his mouth to the curve of his neck, really pressing his mouth down on his skin. It's belligerent enough on his skin that his lips gape.  
  
“Niall. What are you going to do?” Because Zayn really has no clue.  
  
“I'm going to—suck you off.” Niall drags his incisors against Zayn's neck who gapes his mouth at the dragging.  
  
“O-okay.” Zayn exhales, not sure whether to feel worried or gratified.  
  
Niall leans himself down Zayn to lie flat on the bed with his knees hanging off the edge of his bed, leaving Zayn's first bruise on his neck that he'll find maybe later tonight. He softly gnaws the spot on his neck just above the collarbone before closing his lips. Niall likes to believe what he's doing is rare for him, but then again, it's not. It's only rare because he's stimulating candid feelings for someone he just met. That's what you call different; not rare. Rare is Niall feeling bad for himself that he's a senior who's got a whole kind of eagerness to be a freshman like Zayn when he could get anyone he wants just by intimidating people with his lively blue eyes.  
  
He can feel Zayn shaking under him as Niall made his mouth down to his crotch, surrounding his lips over Zayn's cock, learning that he hates teasing—hates it a _whole_ fucking lot. He’s not in the place to do anything about it because Niall's doing _this_ for him. All he should be doing is being thankful that someone else was working him down, and not his own right hand.  
  
Niall fondles with Zayn's cock still under his white briefs using his thumb and pressing it on his head, causing him to feel Zayn twitch in his hands and whimper. It’s rude of him to be teasing like that. He probably might never do it again if he wasn't still up to the challenge of lapping his mouth around his cock.  
  
He decides to go for it, brings himself to pull the band of Zayn’s briefs down and surrounds his mouth around Zayn's head—fuck those feelings growing for him. Those weren't important as much as watching the lad come to his first time of having his dick sucked. He pulls from his head, leaving this sucking feeling from his lips at the tip before his hands began doing a bit work. It was all in the wrist, so he flicked it accordingly around the base of his cock. He wasn't at his fullness and Niall must've known it, the way his hand slicked up to the head. To him, watching someone grow thicker to your hand and mouth could be the most self-satisfying thing.  
  
He tilted Zayn’s cock towards his stomach with his thumb pressing down on his visibly and protruding vein on the underside of his cock before letting his tongue slick him up until the head where he tried to slip his tongue between his slit. With low eyelids, Niall watched him try holding himself in. It would be inappropriate to call him _cute_ when he looks like he's ready to die.  
  
It's not Zayn's choice to be lying down and letting this happen. If he could, he'd force Niall just to finish him already. He loved the rut of his throbbing cock right now through Niall pressing his sweet tongue up his cock before his mouth would suck his underside, but it was so much being slammed on him. He was never sucked before. He never knew there was more than flicking wrists and mouth around the head. He didn't know until now how hot someone would look when he watched him look back at him so cockily, like he’s done something _bad_.  
  
He hums quietly, sees his chest heaving to the prodigious sensation as he looks at Niall looking at him with this smirk on his face with his head in his mouth. Looking's the worst possible thing he can do knowing it arouses ideas from someone such as Niall to flick his wrist again and bob his fucking mouth around his head. Zayn wants to look again, want to see the blue of Niall's eyes, his hollow cheeks that would be flushed red and scorching. It'd be like Pandora's Box and everyone knows how that ended. He didn't want this to end as much as he does at the same time.  
  
He accidentally lets out a short burst of air with a pitched moan, along with _fuuuuck_ escaping from his mouth ever so quietly when Niall pushed his mouth down all the way to the base of his cock where his nose pressed against his crotch, cheeks brushing against his thighs. That was the back of Niall's throat and he was having no problem having Zayn _fuck him_ back there.

“ _Ohh shiiiit._ ” Zayn breathes erratically, needing Niall to stop what he’s doing that’s so fucking immorally _good_. His mind can't think of words for him to say to have Niall stop, but he knows in his dogged head, he's not going to ask Niall to stop making him feel _gone_. All he can do is moan about it, moan _loud_ and good enough that Niall would make him not want to moan at all.  
  
Niall lets Zayn catch his breath. Though a few seconds weren't enough because he's moaning breathily as Niall flicked his tongue at his tip. So much for helping him out, he was just prolonging his death.  
  
He’s suddenly gasping involuntarily for air, barely getting some as Niall sucks his head like it’s actually a crucial for him. He can feel a bit of Niall's saliva coating his head and Niall obscenely pulls his bottom lip from his head, letting his saliva trail down his cock. Niall looked up to watch Zayn compose himself in the short break. The muscles of his neck were well-defined by the heavy breaths he was taking, along with the vein that showed out of nowhere along it as well, he watched them too before putting his mouth back around Zayn.  
  
Hearing a trail of choked intake of air, it's the same time Niall felt Zayn spurt warmly in his mouth. Niall hummed throatily as he swallowed it down to get Zayn to spill out even more. Zayn was burning; past from what he thought would be searing pain. No, it was _so_ much fucking pain that he wasn't seeing anything but black with white, almost-epileptic blotched boarders. Nothing he ever anticipated when it came to having someone making him come. Zayn not being nearly done just yet, Niall listens to the extremely strained moaning before feeling another a quick shot of jizz down his throat before pulling away with the rest of the cum shooting at his mouth and dripping from his slit.  
  
“Oh _shit_ , Zayn.” Niall thumbed Zayn's tip clean before wiping the rest hanging on his bottom lip and sucking it clean right afterwards, letting a smack emit when he pulled his thumb out from his mouth. He settled his hand on Zayn's abdomen to feel how heavy he was breathing. It's unexpectedly fast and deep that could be worse if they took the chances of actually fucking. This was enough for Zayn tonight. Niall had the capacity to do moreover at least an additional hour but Zayn hasn't discovered that yet.  
  
Niall pulled his briefs back to his hip right at the halt of his hair trail before asking, “You good?”  
  
“ _Uhyah_. I-I'm okay.” Zayn pressed his forefinger in the corner of his eye. He sits up picking up his trousers to wear again, along with his shirt that Niall kindly threw across the room.  
  
“Need a walk home?” Niall offers from the bathroom, washing his face.  
  
Zayn nods sluggishly, unsure if he wants to say yes because Niall doesn't have to walk him home. He lives just a couple blocks away and he came with Anthony who he now thinks can go home by himself.  
  
“Luke! Everyone better be out of the house by the time I come back.” Niall yells as he comes tramping down the stairs with Zayn taking his time. He doesn't want to believe what happened upstairs is true; trying to trick his mind into thinking it was very vivid and hot porn he just watched with someone else... On a bed... Just the two of them—who's he kidding? It fucking happened with a senior.  
  
“When will you be back?” Luke hollers over the music.  
  
“When I come back.” Niall slips his shoes on and waits for Zayn to finish tying his shoes to pull him outside.  
  
Niall hides his mouth behind his zip-up turtleneck sweater while Zayn distanced himself half a meter away from Niall, watching his shadow passing with a new version appearing as they walk over a new street light. Niall wants to talk and the thing stopping him is that maybe Zayn's not comfortable to after the way he treated him before the kiss in the closet. Zayn never speculated Niall to be rude. He just knows that’s the way he is.

Even he’s considering on opening his mouth to start a conversation with Niall, only holding himself back when he’s thinking that Niall might like it quiet between them.

Being naïve, that’s what they are, because everyone recognizes what’ll happen when people make speculations about things they have no clue in. Because really, being nervous shouldn’t be both of their problems—this silence between them will be the last time it ever happens.


End file.
